


鶴平《国王游戏》

by UFOpurin



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFOpurin/pseuds/UFOpurin
Summary: 补档/完成于 2020年7月14日——总算能11个人聚集在一起的闲暇功夫，自然是要玩一些有趣刺激的，来了两轮UNO是年下组的惨败后，突然又说要玩什么国王游戏。
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion





	鶴平《国王游戏》

**Author's Note:**

> 补档/完成于 2020年7月14日

*一发完结 超短篇  
↓  
↓  
↓  
↓  
↓  
↓  
↓

直到现在，大平祥生的舌尖还在发苦，不止因为那杯惩罚游戏的混合饮料，还因为鹤房汐恩。

总算能11个人聚集在一起的闲暇功夫，自然是要玩一些有趣刺激的，来了两轮UNO是年下组的惨败后，突然又说要玩什么国王游戏。  
佐藤调侃说：“是因为玩游戏玩不过吧，这个考验运气的游戏也是能力的一种。”  
他说完将11张扑克平铺在地上，1-10的数字牌以及一张黑桃K。  
每个人抽了一张，很快抽到了黑桃K的川西兴奋地说：“3号跳蛇舞。”  
抽中3号的川尻莲勉强站起来来了一段不勉强的蛇舞，川西看着，边拿着扑克牌，边鼓掌。  
接下来的白岩和佐藤来了一段漫才，大平祥生被迫喝了一口超级无敌混合饮料，川西捏着鼻子唱了一首dreams come true的歌。  
“要不就玩得大一点吧。”  
白岩将自己抽到的黑桃K展示给众人看。  
“一个国王游戏没有Kiss怎么会有趣呢，抽谁呢？”白岩饶有兴致地环视着自己的队友一圈，果然他的队友们都眼神飘忽地望天望地。  
“9号和3号，3分钟。”  
听到白岩说的指令，没有抓到9号和3号的人都Woo了起来，没有搭腔的自然是被抽中的人。  
鹤房和大平。  
大平祥生的手还抓着那张9号牌，他太倒霉了，一共才6轮，这已经是他第三次被抽到了，自己却一张黑桃K也没有抽中过。  
他不敢去看坐在他右边的鹤房，只是用他可怜巴巴地下垂眼盯着白岩看，妄想他能收回亲吻的国王指令。  
“快啊！”  
当然收到的只有白岩催促的声音，以及舌尖泛着喝了惩罚饮料后的苦味。  
还是鹤房主动的，他左手搭在大平的肩膀，大平祥生有一点慌乱看向搭在他肩膀上的手，鹤房知道他到底在想什么，他身体向前倾托住他的脖子吻上了他的嘴唇。  
不去刻意听旁边队友Woo——的起哄声。  
他看着大平祥生近在咫尺的眼睛，带着惊讶和回避的双瞳盯着自己看，大平祥生的手无措地滞留在半空中不放下，也没有揽住鹤房。  
鹤房能感觉到大平的抿住嘴，两个人的嘴唇相贴，他是在进攻，而大平则是紧闭城门，在防守。  
和自己喜欢的人接吻，是灵魂的相触，大平祥生在鹤房的眼睛中看到了自己，四周变得安静，明明没有时钟却能听到滴答滴答时间走动的声音。  
“还有2分钟。”大平祥生已经不知道到底是谁说了这句话。  
他缓缓地闭上眼睛，就1分钟，他已经步步后退，被击溃了防线。  
原本滞空在半空的手落了下来，扶住鹤房的肩膀，似乎是感觉到了这个讯号，鹤房的手滑下搂住他的腰加深了整个吻。  
鹤房明白，从大平祥生松开牙关开始就已经缴械投降了。  
他含着对方的嘴唇，轻轻舔了一口，果然大平祥生有一点紧张地往后一退缩，他止不住笑出口又换了方向继续亲吻。  
大平祥生的嘴唇上泛着苦味，是刚刚他喝了惩罚饮料的味道，他将那些让大平祥生皱眉、难受的苦味全部用舌尖舔了去。  
从此刻起大平祥生的世界里只有甜，还有他——鹤房汐恩。

时间终止。

“时间到了哦。”  
鹤房听到了白岩的声音，看着大平祥生睁开眼睛，放开了手，湿漉漉的眼神带着闪躲，已经变红的耳根已经暴露了大平祥生的一切。  
“刺激啊！”佐藤景瑚开始拍手。  
“多谢多谢，不枉我输了那么多局。”  
耳边是队友起哄和口哨声，鹤房在放开他的腰之前在他耳边轻轻说了一句话：  
你很喜欢我啊。

大平祥生咬着嘴唇看着鹤房，像是下一秒就要吸着鼻子掉眼泪了。  
他听到佐藤说要继续玩国王游戏，原本他的那张扑克牌也被拿走重新洗牌，他心神不宁地随便抽了一张牌，这一次国王还是不是他，也不有中招。  
等中招的金城碧海绘声绘色地模仿了一段北野武之后，他起身跑到白岩身边坐了下来，原本和鹤房并肩的位置也成了面对面，而白岩就当做他是害羞了。

游戏在继续，这一次的大平祥生运气很好，这一次他是黑桃K.

大平祥生双指捏着这张好不容易抽中的扑克牌K，队友们都在等着他到底会发什么样的指令。  
此时的鹤房翻开自己的扑克牌，丢在11人围住的空地上，黑桃4的牌面一目了然。  
无视了一边的木全开口问你在干什么，鹤房已经抬头看着现在正在对面纠结的大平祥生。  
大平祥生松了一口气，将黑桃K的牌面展示出来：“黑桃4，你能做我男朋友吗？”  
空气变得很安静，队友们纷纷期待一样地看着鹤房，鹤房轻笑一声，“除了我你还想问谁？”

大平祥生向前倾将鹤房扔出的黑桃4抓在手里，跟自己手上的黑桃K叠在了一起，抬头看着鹤房汐恩，眼睛笑得眯成了一条线。

END.

完成于 2020年7月14日


End file.
